


My name is Amber Blazer?

by Goddess_of_flight13



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fights, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_flight13/pseuds/Goddess_of_flight13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Tsunayoshi is you're typical 14 year old boy, known for being useless and for being an outcast. Leone di Cielo is infamous for being one of the best Superheroes in the world. What would happen if people found out that this two peculiar and opposite individuals are the same person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this story. I've recently edited the first two chapters. Sorry for the wait but I have finally gotten into the spirit of writing again so there will be more to come soon. I will also be needing your help in choosing superheros names for the 10th generation members and Reborn. So be sure to leave your suggestions in the comments section below.  
>  I’ll take this time to announce that I created a Twitter profile under the name GirlinBlue2364, where I will say when the next chapters of all my stories are up including the ones in my Fanfiction (whose username is the same as the twitter name) and Watt Pad profile. I’ll also be posting photos, announcing new stories and have a chance to speak to my readers so if you want to ask me anything about my stories, about me or just comment on something, you’re more than welcome to do so via my Twitter account. So follow me and I’ll be sure to follow you back. Thank you for your attention and for reading.  
> Enjoy!

Focused honey brown eyes watched intently as the anchor introduced the reporter on scene and let her take over the news of today’s event.   
An eleven year old boy stared at the young reporter as she started talking into the microphone.

“Thank you Akita-san. Good evening, I’m Endo Aiko from Namimori news. I’m reporting live from Namimori shopping district where earlier a fight between two meta-humans broke out in the middle of the crowd. What makes this fight different than the others that occur on a daily basis is that one meta-human was defending an elderly civilian from being robbed by the other meta. And not only that but todays savior was no older than ten years old, and he still decided to take on the meta that is in his teen years. But what’s even more surprising is the fact that the element the young savior was using during the fight, which led him to become the victor. Ladies and gentleman, what was witnessed here today is a moment for the history books. The young meta possessed powers associated only with the Sky flame. 

Yes, I did say Sky flame. It’s hard to believe a Sky element user is here in our humble town. As soon as the fight was over word of this broke out immediately and within minutes different photos and videos from witnesses present have been posted on the World Wide Web for the world to see. And after ten years of absence Namimori has received its first Sky element user.  
And here we have footage that was submitted to us by a girl who was present at the moment the conflict started and was able to record the whole thing on her cellphone.”

They showed a somewhat blurry and shaky video of the fight taking place on the street, in front of the stores and crowd that was backing away slowly from the two individuals in a one sided argument. And as the reporter had mentioned one meta was in his teens and the other was like ten years old. The ‘ten’ year old had an orange hoody that was way too big for him covering his hair and the sides of his face accompanied by some black sunglasses covering his eyes. You can easily see that the little meta was trying to calmly talk the older one down so he would put the shop owner down from his vice like grip he had on him. The older meta was visibly irritated with the kid and told him to go away but when he didn’t move the older boy use his Rain element powers to summon water from the pipelines underground and tried to blast the younger boy with it. His planned failed when the other simply sidestepped the attack which only angered the Rain user further, thus the fight began. 

The rest of the video was simply the Rain user attacking what turned out to be the ‘ten’ year old with the strongest element of them all, and him in turn deflecting some attacks from himself and the astonished crowd so no harm would come to them. After a few minutes he attacked with his own powers. The Sky user had a big orange flame on his forehead and hands which he used to attack the other with and within 3 minutes of offensive action from the young Sky user he ended the fight as the victory. As he did the camera zoomed in on the flabbergasted crowd as they came to terms that they indeed were watching a Sky user in their town. When they snapped back to reality they started applauding the young boy for his heroic showmanship which only got louder as said boy nodded to the shop owner and took off flying out of the phone’s view. After the reporter finished giving a play by play of the video she started talking about the views it has so far.

“I just been told that this video you just saw has reached 1,000,000 views on YouTube since it was posted two hours ago. And right now people all over Japan and the entire world are asking themselves what would possess the rare but powerful Sky flame user to help a human he didn’t even know? Where is he? Will he save more humans or was it a one-time occurrence? But more importantly, just who is the mysterious hero? I’m Endo Aiko from Namimori news. Have a good day. Back to you in the studio, Akita-san.”  
One click and the television went completely black as Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short, shut it off after seeing the only part of today’s news he was interested in. Like he thought the news had covered the story very quickly. A little too quickly for his liking but it was normal under the circumstances. Tsuna just wished he had more time to think about it before it was aired for the whole country to see.  
Tsuna sighed in defeat and walked to up the stairs to his room. Once the door was closed he faced his unmade bed where an orange hoody and a pair of black sunglasses laid haphazardly on the messy sheets. He just stood there looking at them knowing thousands of people had seen them on the news or on the internet already and there’s still thousands more who have yet to see them.   
He didn’t regret his decision to out himself as the only Sky user in Namimori, against his parents’ wishes, since he was planning to become a superhero when he got older but let’s just say things got out of hand and his plans where pushed forward. That’s all he ever wanted to be, a superhero that fights for those who can’t fight for themselves. His father taught him that was important. He also was responsible for his near perfect control with his powers; it was all thanks to his training he had with him since he was 6 years old. Training he still keeps up after his father passed away. 

Thinking about him always brought a smile to Tsuna’s face. He loved his dad a lot and he had to thank him for a lot of things he gave him, not just his help with his meta-human abilities. And even though they didn’t agree on Tsuna being a superhero just yet, his dad understood him and he never said no to him when Tsuna asked permission to fight others in the name of justice. He always said he can protect others when he’s older.

Tsuna can still remember the last time they talked about it even though it was 3 and a half years ago. It was the first time he actually understood why he couldn’t be a superhero right then and there, and why his father was so worried about him enough to not let him become one yet.

One late afternoon as the lasts rays of the sun where starting to fade, the sky turned a beautiful orange and yellow hue as the sun was setting over the horizon. Tsuna and Iemitsu had just finished their last training drills of the day and now they were just catching their breath before they headed home. Tsuna was laughing at his father’s usual antics as his mind drifted to all the progressed he accomplished that day and inevitably in to the subject of him fighting crime. So he found himself asking his father as to why he can’t be a superhero yet if he was already getting stronger and stronger each passing day for the hundredth time. Iemitsu heaved a sighed as he prepared to have this conversation again and at the same time trying to come up with some new way of explaining his reasons to his son, again…

It was one of the rare times Tsuna saw his father acting serious and not being his goofy self.  
“Son, we had this conversation before. You can’t be a hero yet; to be one you need better control, more power and knowledge about the world around you, and about yourself.” He paused here and as soon as he saw that Tsuna was going to interrupt his speech to give him reasons that are valid in his little eight year old mind he started speaking again. “And no you are not ready yet. Your control is very good, especially for someone your age but you’re not near as ready as you need to be to go out there and fight people that want to hurt you. People who won’t care about your age and won’t have mercy on you. I know you think you are ready to go out there on your own but trust me Tsuna when I say you will thank me later for this.” He finished.   
Tsuna stared at his father for a second and then shyly asked him a question his been wondering about for a while.  
“Dad, do you remember when you taught me about all the different kind of fl-lames and powers?” When Iemitsu nodded he took it as a sign to continue. “Well you told me that Namimori is not ready for s-someone like me. What did y-you mean by that?” He asked in a very low voice. Iemitsu could instantly tell this has been on his mind for a while and that he took what he said the wrong way.  
“Oh Tsuna, come here.” He beckoned and instantly the shy boy obeyed and stood from the grassed they laid in to climb to his father’s lap. “You misunderstood what I meant. What I meant to say is that Namimori is not ready for someone so special like you. Someone that holds so much power, potential and the key to changing the future with said power. People here and in other places are not ready to face what you represent. You may be too young to understand what that is right now but someday you will, don’t worry.”  
“Oh ok. So why are the adults n-not ready then? Do t-they have to do some training too?” At that question Iemitsu had to hold himself back from laughing out loud.

“Yes, you could say that. But it’s not a physical training like yours; it’s another type, a mental one. And as for your first question they are not ready because the things you can do and that people similar to you can do aren’t things that normal people can accomplish so they don’t understand. Like me and your mom, we can’t do the same things you can Tsuna but we don’t love you any less for it. And I think I know what your next question is. You are going to ask why does it matter if they don’t understand if we aren’t affected by it, right?” Receiving an affirmative nod he continued. “Well son people fear what they can’t understand and that’s something I’m afraid it’s going to affect you later on in life and even now. You are going to get a lot of different reactions from humans when they find out you possess the Sky flame, the rarest yet the strongest of all the flames. You just have to learn to pick yourself up when you fall, don’t let yourself be put down by others words, hold your head up high and most importantly to never ever, and I mean never change who you are for the sake of what others think of you. Do you understand me Tsuna?” He asked his him seriously as he looked him straight into his wide honey colored eyes. At the very enthusiastic nodding he let himself smile again. 

Tsuna finally understood what his father was trying to tell him all along. With the exception of a few minor details that he was sure he will get later. This made him very happy. It made him have hope for a better future.

Tsuna sighed as he thought of that day. A day that marked his life much like this one. His first appearance as a Sky flame user in public. And even though he knows his father wouldn’t have liked the timing he also knew he would have approved of the reasons as to why he did it. He was saving an innocent man from being hurt, wiped cleaned of his money and store valuables without being able to do anything for himself. His father, the man who taught him right from wrong and justice vs. revenge would have definitely approved.  
With that in mind he decided to not dwell on that any further and just go to work on custom ideas. After all every superhero needs an awesome custom and a symbol of their own.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s all for now.  
> Don’t forget to review and tell me what you think is a cool superhero name for our friends in the KHR universe! 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Girl in Blue


	2. A hero is born from the ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I need your help to decide on good superhero names for the Tenth generation and company. I was thinking I could use the mafia names of the characters that have them like for example Gokudera would be Smoking bomb without the Hayato part, because of the secret identity, and so on and so forth. I would need help with those that do not have a mafia name. The names I like will go in the story and credit to those who came up with it will also be mentioned.   
> Thank you for your attention and for reading this.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been three days since I made my accidental debut and I made no appearance since. I been thinking of possible costume ideas and it isn’t going too well. Moreover my lack of artistic skills isn’t helping either…

The whole name thing isn’t going much better. You would think with me wanting to be a super hero since I could talk and all I would have this all figured out by now but I’m having no such luck in that regard. I had to concentrate on school and training and now I’m completely and utterly stuck. 

I’m one minute away from ripping my hair out in frustration when I heard the news lady start talking about Namimori’s mysterious one-time vigilante in the background. Turning my head towards the TV, I grabbed the remote to turn the volume up so I could hear better. It was the same reporter I saw covering my story three days ago. She was hitting the streets and asking people their opinions on my spur of the moment vigilante act. 

They’re some enthusiastic comments and opinions from teenage girls and pre-teens. Some teenage boys that looked interested in me, three friendly HDW flame users that invited me to a friendly match and others who said it was just cool or something similar. The reporter also asked some adults on their thoughts and while some agreed on what I did others definitely did not, saying things like I’m too young and inexperienced to handle law enforcement and I should just leave it to the police. Then there was the one guy who didn’t know who she was talking about and just walked away. The reporter was now talking to the camera.

“Well there you have it. The people of Namimori are not all sure on what to think of our mysterious vigilante that some are now calling Amber Blazer. He has not been seen in public since three days ago when he confronted a rebel flame user that was stealing from a mere small shop owner and won against him. These events as previously mentioned, were recorded and posted on the internet for the world to see and so far the world likes what it’s seeing.”

My name is Amber Blazer? 

They couldn’t come up with a better name?! God I really need to come up with one myself and fast before I’m known solely as Amber Blazer. I sighed and started thinking about what the people she interviewed from the street said.

A lot of different opinions and reactions, just like my dad had predicted. But I bet he didn’t predict I get so many good reactions either. I been tracking the news about me on the internet and saw that people are commenting left and right about the video taken of me fighting the other guy, and most of them are positive comments. Also the video has over 10,000,000 views last time I checked which was yesterday. It’s isn’t easy not letting the encouraging and positive comments people say about me not go to my head but I’m trying to avoid that from happening. I don’t want to become arrogant or anything like that.   
I just want to help people, that’s all.

I stood on the roof top of one of the tallest building in Namimori, overlooking the city. Tonight is my first time patrolling and I’m excited but mostly I’m nervous and terrified that I’ll do more harm than good. And even though I have good control over my powers, a lot of things can happen in one minute. Just like Dad used to say to me, “it only takes one moment to change the course of a battle, so don’t give up yet.” He said that when I was losing to him or when I already had lost the sparring contest against him. And every time he said it made me get back up and try again. 

My orange eyes scanned the city below in search of criminal activity or any kind of unexpected emergency that may require my assistance. For now my costume consisted of black jeans, a white shirt hidden under the white and orange hoody that has the hood up to cover my unruly brown hair, orange sneakers and a black eye mask I bought at a cosplay store.

This will have to do until I design my costume. As I thought this I saw four police cars barreling through the street heading straight before taking a sharp corner and not a minute later two fire trucks followed. Both had the sirens on meaning something big is going on.

I took off flying from the roof and followed the fire trucks until they stopped at a pretty big house that was overtaken by flames a few blocks away from where I was standing a few seconds ago.

The police was pushing the crowd back trying to create distance from the house that was on fire and them so the fire fighters could do their job. Some were setting the water hose and soon enough started process of spraying the house with it when the owners of the house arrived and informed them that their two kids and babysitter aren’t outside yet. I was about to fly down to get them out of the house but two fire fighters that were Rain flame users started water bending the water from the hose so the flames from the entrance would vanish faster. After the flames went down considerably they both went inside to rescue the people who were still trapped.  
‘I guess they don’t need my help tonight.’ I thought as I saw they clearly had everything covered. I was glad they were saving those people but I couldn’t help feel a little disappointment in not being able to do anything on my first day. I was thinking about calling it a day and go home before my mom realizes I’m gone but then I was hit with this gut wrenching feeling that made me go completely still. 

I had a really bad feeling that something is wrong. The problem is I can’t see what it is; the police and fire fighters got everything under control. I don’t see anything but there’s something telling me that I can’t leave yet. You could call it a gut feeling and Dad always told me to follow my gut so I stayed.  
\  
Two minutes went by and then five more and still no sign of the firemen or the people that were stuck in the house. So when I saw one of the firemen burst out of the burned front door with the two kids in his arms I released a breath that I didn’t even know I was holding. But then it caught again when no one else came out. 

“Hey Hibiki, where’s Hachirou?” One fireman yelled to the one that got the kids out and was currently handing them to the waiting paramedics. The one named Hibiki turned around to look at his colleague in confusion.  
“What are you talking about? He’s right…behind me.” Hibiki barely whispered the last part as he looked at the almost collapsed house’s entrance and notice that his partner was indeed not behind him anymore.

“Shit, he was right behind me; I swear. Something most of happened, I’m going back in.” As he made his way back to the house the entrance and some parts of the roof around it cave in, leaving no way in. When I heard they’re conversation I knew that my gut was trying to tell me and that Hibiki guy was right. Something really did go wrong and I got to help them.

I flew down from my hovering position a few feet away and towards the house. I think I heard a few gasps as I flew above the crowd but I ignored them and opted to focus on my mission. I went through an open window that the fire blew outwards and scans the houses surroundings. 

The whole place was scorched, burned to a crisp, or wet with the occasional flames in a few places the water didn’t reach. The air was thick with smoke, making it hard to breathe in. I hovered in place before deciding the fireman and the babysitter aren’t here so I moved to what looked like a hall way. For a brief second I didn’t see them due to the smoke being even thicker here; there on the floor was the fireman trapped under a huge chunk of the roof, bigger than he was, that fell on top off him and not a foot away from him was a girl that was like 17 years old. ‘The babysitter.’ I thought feeling very relieved she was still alive even though she’s been here a while.

As I approached them quickly I could hear the girl coughing violently reminding me of my urge to cough. I asked her if she was okay and she snapped her head up in surprised at my sudden presence before nodding. I saw a flash of fear in her eyes as she saw me flying over to them before it disappeared into something that looked like desperation and fear but not of me anymore, fear of dying in here.  
“Y-yes. But I can’t b-breathe right anymore…and he was s-saving me but the roof ca-aved in so he threw me off hi-is back before it fell on us both. P-please you got to help him.” She said in between coughing fits.

“I’m going to help you both.” I said in a voice which I only hope was reassuring. I got down on my knees in front of the trapped fireman and looked at him. He was still breathing, that’s a good sign. Then he opened his eyes and looked back at me.   
“What a-are you d-doing he-ere kid? You’re g-going to g-get yourself k-killed, leave. Now.” He coughed even more than the girl did. It’s obvious that it was very difficult for him to breathe at all.

“I can’t, not without you two.” I said to him before I got in position to move the giant piece of debris off him. I struggled slightly but was able to move it to the side and off the man. 

‘Thank you super powers.’ I thought gratefully because if not for them or my training there’s no way I would have been able to do that by myself. HDW powers gave the users more strength than the average human but only slightly.   
I moved to pick him up but he protested.

“No, take her first and y-you can come back f-for m-me.” He said firmly.  
“You sure?” I asked worried seeing he’s more injured and I was planning to carry him and convince the girl to follow me.  
“Y-yes now g-go, hurry…” I nodded. I understood why he did that but it doesn’t mean I liked leaving him here.

I turned to the now crying girl and outstretched my hand towards her. She took it without hesitation and practically hanged on to my arm for dear live. I led the way back from which I came and soon enough I helped her out of the window and into the yard where she was swarmed by firemen and paramedics. I didn’t even go out the window but I stayed long enough to know she made it out alright. Then I hurried back to the fallen firemen and out of the view of any windows.

Everyone standing outside was deeply relieved to see the babysitter climb out the window, being assisted by the flying figure that went back inside. Said figure was quickly identified as Ambler Blazer, the kid they saw on the news and the one the internet is going nuts about. A lot of people from the crowd took out their phones or cameras ready to film him when he came out but when he left the girl with the awaiting emergency personal, he just went back inside.

A minute passed and people either screamed or held their breath as they saw the once tall structure that was the house caving in on itself completely followed by loud boom.

Utter silence. 

The only noise in that street at the moment was that of the debris settling and the cars passing nearby. Just when people were about to give up hope from behind the fallen structure, a small figure shoot up into the sky carrying a much bigger one on its back.  
Everyone cheered as they saw the one they know as Amber Blazer fly down and settling the fireman on an empty gurney. Every person there was incredibly relieved and happy that there were no casualties in this unfortunate event.

I flew towards the first empty bed I saw in a hurry seeing as I didn’t know how much longer I could hold him up, I was already getting tired, and was having difficulty breathing right and most importantly was very worried that the man on my back wouldn’t make it. This two, as well as myself, were very lucky I trusted my gut instinct the first and second time around or we would’ve been goners.   
When I went back and was in the middle of putting him on my back with some effort I felt the same thing I felt earlier, a gut wrenching feeling, but only this time it was telling me to go and go now. I was too far away from the window I previously used so I decided to improvise. I turned and shot a fire ball towards the wall at the end of the hallway at the same exact moment I felt and heard the rooms behind and on either side of me start to collapse. I flew at full speed towards my escape route and made it out seconds before what was once the roof hit the floor. I didn’t look back but I did stop for two seconds to catch my breath and my heart since it felt like it was going to break through my ribcage. 

As the fireman started being treated by paramedics, I turned to leave but felt a hand on my wrist effectively stopping me.  
“Thank you.” The fireman said to me and I could tell he really meant it. I nodded not having anything to say and when I turned to face the crowd all I saw was a giant mass of smiling and applauding people.

Even the police and firemen were applauding.   
This was all for me? I can’t believe it.   
This is…overwhelming.

And then in a blink of an eye I was being cornered by reporters shoving microphones and cameras in my face while shooting questions from all directions. Okay before it was overwhelming, now it’s just scary.  
“Amber Blazer, who are you and are you Namimori’s new vigilante?” 

“Why did you confront the much older flame user three days ago? What motivated you to risk your live and go into that structurally unbalanced building?”

“How old are you?”

“How does it feel to be the only known Sky flame user in Namimori after such a long time without a sign of your fellow Sky flame users?

“Why are you fighting at such a young age?”

“What do you think of your new name the public has giving you?”

“Why are you saving humans?” 

“How did you make it out alive of the burning building while saving two humans in the process?”

These are just some of the questions thrown at me. I thought they would never stop asking new ones but when I open my mouth to speak they all shut up immediately waiting to hear my answer.

“Well, let’s see…” I paused trying to remember some of the questions. “Umm I can’t tell you my age but I can tell you that I’m here to help people to the best of my abilities. And yes I’m here to become a super hero or vigilante as you said. As for the other questions, to me age isn’t an issue since I’m well trained since I was very little. I didn’t plan to fight that flame user the other day, it just happened and I did it because it was the right thing to do. I wanted to help that man just like I wanted to help save this people. I don’t save people because they’re human or metas I save them because I don’t want to see them hurt. I want to protect people that can’t protect themselves. Hmm what else?”

“Oh yeah, I went in that house because I noticed people were still in there and something told me to go save them and I did. And I was able to save them because I listened to my gut instincts and blew a hole in a far wall and flew through it seconds before the house caved in. And as for the name, I don’t particularly like it so could you guys stop calling me that, please?!” I answered one question after another and I was finally able to take in a breath. I’m very glad I don’t stutter in HDWM because that would have been embarrassing.  
The reporters were shocked not only at his responses, kindness and openness but also at the way he talked. He had a better vocabulary than a ten year old, as they assume he was ten.

“Then what should we call you? What’s your name?” One reporter guy in the back asked.

I smiled before lifting up in the air above them, getting ready to leave. Right then it came to me. I remembered some words in Italian my dad taught me. A name stuck out in my mind.

“Call me Leone di Cielo.” I said before flying away.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it. Thanks to GreenDrkness for Tsuna's name, and everyone else for taking time to suggest names, and all you guys for reading.
> 
> Remember to review and tell me if you liked it. Also I still need names for the other Tenth generation characters and Reborn. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Girl in Blue


End file.
